Walked in on
by Whimfu1
Summary: Arriving home from band practice, Luna goes upstairs and spots her brother's door is open. Unaware of what's happening inside, she enters the room to find Lincoln preoccupied. Curiosity peaked, she moves closer to find out what he's up to.


**Hello everyone, Whimfu1 here. Just wanted to do an update on the game and such but I don't really like the posts that do only announcements. I do think it's important to put out a story with them. So I came up with a quick oneshot and am attaching it to this. I planned and wrote this in three hours so don't expect much beyond sporadic scenes. If I took this longer there probably could be more comedy moments with "popcorn eating" sections with contrasting debates on the absurdity of the situation. If anything, I tried to start with description rather than dialogue. I'm very prone to do that and I understand it's not always the best way to do it.**

_**ABOUT THE PARODY GAME:**_

**Anyways, the game I'm working on is still in planning obvious. I think sorting out the story is important and I think I've finally got it. Still, I will probably be releasing a 'First Draft' of the intro on this site to get critiques and drum up interest. I returned back to doing mainly actual Loud House character design stylings. I think it may limit my initial audience but it should differentiate me from all the other 'anime' style dating sims if anything.**

**I've purchased some assets to use and still looking for a free music program. I could use RPGmaker's default music but I'd like to at least get a parody theme on the title screen. I've designed parody characters for all the girls of the house plus two more, and once I get them digitally inked, I'll probably release them via deviant art or on the Loud Booru. The first demo should reside around the house and have interaction with half the cast. The other half will probably come in a second update when I open the overworld map and other locations of the town. All that may not make sense to you but I'm just making a general update.**

**By limiting my cast, I'm still looking at a minimum of 56 character bust images so it's still slow going. College is a pain but I'm in my last year and the lead on a final project. Just getting it done.**

**That's it for now, onto the story.**

* * *

Swiftly bumping the front door with her butt, the head bobbing teen rocker, Luna Loud, returned from a rocking jam session. A mild melody left her lips with intermittent lyrics jumping in and out with the different sections of the song. The pixie cut teen slide into the front room allowing the front door to close on its own. Guitar in hand, she went to return it to its rightful place in her room.

Ascending the stairs, with a distinctive beat in her steps, a small oddity caught her attention. While not a rule of any sort in the Loud house, when people were out, their doors were closed. Today was a busy Saturday for most of the Louds: playdates, clubs, and other activities all around. With that being said, the middle boy of the family, Lincoln, had his door ajar. With her earbuds in, Luna could not hear if he was home, instead her head tilted like a curious cat. Was her brother home? I thought he was hanging with Clyde today?

Unslinging her guitar case, Luna laid it next to the wall of her room. Each earbud popped out of her ear as she removed them upon her approach. If her ears weren't so adjusted to boisterous music, she may have heard a very distinct clapping sound. Instead she took notice that the door was open enough to allow a small animal to enter. Perhaps one of the pets had pushed the door open. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Hey, Linc." Luna peeked her head in. "You i-" Her own hand slammed atop her mouth as her eyes dilated.

Currently at his desk, his back towards the brunette, was Lincoln. His headphones were on and his laptop was open. Luna watched on as his arm made a very distinct motion that only became more evident by a bottle of lotion he had nearby.

Yup… Linc was dancing with himself.

"Oh, dang dude…" Luna whispered to herself. It was clear Lincoln had not heard her. If she remembered correctly, he was wearing a set of noise canceling headphones she had given to him as a Christmas gift. It actually took her awhile to realize this, and with this recollection she also realized how long she had been watching him.

The rocker found curiosity getting the best of her.

The white haired boy was still very occupied as his mouse clicked on several links, and it was these links that she found herself wondering about. What had her bro so distracted that she could just walk in on him like this?

With a gulp, Luna entered the boy's private abode. So far, so good. Even with the knowledge of the headphones, the rocker girl found herself tiptoeing towards the one man band. Ever so slowly, she moved close enough to peak over the boy's shoulder.

"Hey." A pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"Ah-" Luna covered her mouth again. Looking down, the third oldest Loud saw the seventh. "Lucy!" The rocker harshly whispered at the goth ghost. "What are you doing here?!"

The younger was not as harsh with her words nor quiet. "Same as you I expect." Her head turned to her brother, still blissfully unaware of the two sisters behind him.

"Dude! You shouldn't be here!"

"I think that point is rather moot considering." Lucy's monotone voice had a minor sarcasm Luna choose to ignore. "You're interested too, right?"

"Well…" Luna scratched her neck in embarrassment. "Maybe a bit…"

"I was surprised too." The goth released the grasp on her elder. "I think Lincoln got home early and thought no one was home. He walked right past me while checking around the house. I followed him with the intention to scare him but he started… exploring his dark desires."

"You opened his door?"

"It was a byproduct of my following him."

"Should we umm…" Luna's head jerked towards the door. The goth looked at it with consideration.

"If you'd like to leave, go ahead." Lucy poked her fingers together apprehensively. "I must admit, my curiosity in this forbidden act is preventing me from doing the same."

"... I guess I can't blame ya, luv." Luna stood on her tiptoes. "What's the little dude watching?"

"It's ranged." Lucy stated for the rocker. "He tends to jump around from one thing to another." They both moved casually to positions to look over the white haired Loud's shoulders.

"Whoa, man." The brunette commented. "He's really working it."

"... quite."

"And he's actually rather big."

"Totes big!"

Both girls spun around.

Between them, and towering over Lincoln's head, looking down at the snake was the blonde beauty Leni. "Like, I've only seen pics but Lincy's like the biggest I've seen."

"Leni?!" Luna shouted uncaring of her volume, lucky for her, the noise cancelling headphones were working wonders. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I saw Lincy's door open when I got home and I saw you two hovering over him." Leni's arm flimsy waved about as she explained herself. "So, like, I was curious about it and came in. Then Wowwy! Lincoln was tugging his penis!"

"Don't just say penis!" The rocker scolded.

"Why not?!" The blonde whined. "If I want to say Lincy has a big penis, I'm going to say Lincy has a big penis."

"Sigh." Lucy decided to remind them of her presence. "Could we just watch Lincoln already?"

"Oh, crap." Luna turned back to the show. "Sure dude."

"Good." The goth started with a nod. The three girls stood in silence as they watched their brother open several tabs of whatever he desired. Minutes passed until one decided to speak.

"Ooo~," Leni suddenly commented. "She kind of looks like you, Lucy." A bemused smile appeared on the goth girl's lips. "And he's going a lot faster now!" The smile grew.

"I don't think we sho-" Luna paused as he switched to another video. Two rocker girls, one a pixie cut brunette and the other a blonde, appeared to be pleasuring each other. "Oh, dang. That's hot." The familiar rocker's thighs rubbed together. This warmth distracted herself enough to allow a phone to float by and take a picture. No flash, but an audible camera shutter snapped her out of her lustful fantasy. Snapping her head back, Luna saw Leni checking her sky view picture. "What the heck, dude?!"

"I'm texting Lori." The fashionista calmly admitted. "I want to see if I was right about Lincy being big."

"What?! Don't do that!"

"Dear Lori," The blonde girl typed with expert speed. "We're watching Lincy tug his penis. Luna says he isn't big."

"I never sai-"

"But I think he's totes huge. Please confir- confir- say yes that Lincy is big." With a smile, Leni finished her message. "And send. Don't worry guys, Lori's seen Bobby's. She can totes tell us how big Lincy is."

"Leni!"

"Sigh."

"We're home!" Two high pitched, hyperactive twins shouted from the front room.

"Crap!" Luna turned to the other spectators. "Lola and Lana are back. You dudes stay here. I'll distract them!"

"Sure thing."

"Mmmhmm." Seemed to be the distracted responses from the sisters.

With the most minor of acknowledgements, the brunette girl rushed out of Lincoln's room. From the stampeding footsteps, Luna could tell the twins had almost made it up the stairs. Frantically adjusting, the rocker pulled the door close and leaned against it like nothing was up.

"Oh hey, Luna." The more rugged of the two girls greeted the flustered rocker. "What's up?"

"Y-you know," A bead of sweat dripped off the brunette's brow. "Just hanging..."

"Cool, cool. Izzy! I'm home!" The girl in the red hat entered her room without a care. With the girl out of sight, Luna wiped her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?"

Luna shot up to see a powdered princess at her feet. Lola's 'juicy secret' alarm was blaring and she wasn't going to be so easily sated.

"H-hey, dude." The pixie cut teen tried to play it cool. "W-what's up?"

"Nothing," Lola's face scrunched in scrutiny. "What are you doing next to Lincoln's door?"

"Oh!" Luna looked around like a lost lamb. "Was I in front of Lincoln's door? Silly me, hehe." The teen waved a hand dismissively. "I thought this was the bathroom. Guess we should go back to our rooms and forget about this."

The pink princess pouted in annoyance. "You don't expect me to beli-"

"Hey, Luna!" Leni shouted out from behind the door. "Lori says 'OMG!' Lincy's penis must be bigger than we thought!"

Luna's eyes went wide and darted to look at Lola. Lola looked at the rocker knowingly and a large, evil grin appeared. The teen in purple shook her head no. The girl in pink nodded yes.

She gulped.

"Uuu Waah!" Lola leapt for the door knob.

"No, don't!" Luna wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist.

"Let me in Let me in Let me in!" Lola quickly shouted in defiance.

"Oh, someone's here." A blissfully innocent voice spoke from the opposite side. "One second." Leni from the other side of the door began twisting the door knob.

"No!" Luna yelled back, pulling to keep the door closed.

"Let me in Let me in Let me in!"

"I'm trying, but it's like stuck." The ditzy blonde whined.

"Let me in Let me in Let me in!"

"Leni back off the door!"

"But don't you want in?"

"Yes!" Lola shouted.

"Okay!" With her oddly, monstrous strength, Leni ripped the door from Luna's grasp. The two sisters were yanked and tumbled forth into the room. Landing ass over tea kettle, Luna took the brunt of the impact and Lola landing like a ballerina on Lincoln's bed.

"Ouch, dang it Leni!"

"What?"

"EEEEEWWWWW!" Lola shouted out finally seeing the guarded secret.

"Did someone say eww?" Lana rushed into the room. "Is something gross happening." Her eyes went wide as she saw Lincoln at his computer. "Ooo, cool."

"Why are you guys looking at Lincoln's pee pee?!" The pink pageant goer shook her hands quickly near her head, dancing like there was a disgusting mouse running around.

"Because it's cool!" Lana countered her sibling. "Is he getting ready to mate? I saw this bonobo documentary once where they did this."

"Yuck!" Lola stopped her disgusted tantrum and instead went to being mildly disturbed. "Linky's not an animal."

"No," Lucy's deadpan remarks filled the room. "He's simply doing this to please his carnal desires."

"Great." Luna got up and wiped off her tank top. "Now what?"

"Well, Lincy went to a redhead and now he's watching this Spanish teacher." Leni told the chuffed rocker. "He must really like school."

"What's a milf?" Lana asked.

"Like hot moms"

"Oh, okay… Is our mom a milf?"

"Totes!"

"Oh god." Luna placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hmm," Lucy commented. "He seems to be going for amateurs now."

"The others were professionals?!" Lola sneered out.

"Technically yes." The goth girl explained. "The 'professional' ones seemed to fade to black early."

Luna finally went back to her original spot. "Well, you can't give up the money shot for free."

"There's money in this?!" Lola's interest was peaked and closed in for a better view.

A screech of a car radiated from outside. Slamming the door and flying up the stairs, Lori burst into the room.

"What the heck is going on in here!" The blonde screamed out.

"Oh, hey Lori!" Leni waved at her sister. "We're watching Lincoln watching naughty videos."

"I know!" The oldest of the Loud sisters shouted out.

"Great!"

"Oh," Lucy's monotone voice ignored the irate blonde. "He's closing a lot of tabs."

"Why are watching him?!"

"Cause it's fun?"

Lola raised an eyebrow. "Short haired blonde girlfriend sneaks over after college lecture?"

"Ha, Lincoln likes blondes." Lana laughed.

"Who doesn't~?" Luna watched the screen… that girl looks familiar.

"Why didn't you just leave?!" Lori asked her roommate.

"Why should I?" Leni just gave an unsure look. "It's totes fun watching him get off to girls that look like us."

"OMGosh! You did not just say that!"

"I mean look!" Leni pointed to the screen. "That girl looks just like you: same hair, same birthmark, everything!"

"Leni! I'm not goi-" Lori glanced at the laptop Lincoln was leaning into. Not only the figure but the bed sheets looked familiar. It kind of looked like her boyfriend, Bobby's room. "Wait a second." The short haired blonde pushed all the other girls aside to look directly over her brother's head.

Hair style, check.

Battle panties around her ankles, check.

Asking for a spanking, check.

"I'm going to kill Bobby!"

"Oh crap!" Luna's eyes went wide.

"Lincoln's picking up speed." Lucy monotoned.

"Hurry give him a tissue!" Leni told them.

"Oh hellllll, no!" Lori sneered. "There's no way I'm letting my little brother finish to a video of me." Lori grabbed the corner of Lincoln's swivel chair and pulled.

As the sudden shock of fear of being spun around kicked in, and pulled out his aux cable, the white haired boy released his load onwards and upwards.

"Oh, yeah~ Cover me, baby~" The digital Lori purred in the now very audible video.

Lincoln looked on in fear from the dripping face of his oldest sister.

He gulped.

"O-oh… hey…" His eyes darted around the room. "When… when'd you girls get back…hehe."

"You are so dead twerp."

"Round two, Baby~" The digital Lori asked.

"Why does Lori get to go again?" Leni whined.

The End~


End file.
